nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sum of All Fears
The Sum of All Fears is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map four of the Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact ''storyline. Opening Cutscene Vladimir Makarov III's Ultranationalists infiltrate an old and abandoned Ark of Eden Military nuclear missile facility. They sieze the control room, which is overrun with zombies, and activate a nuclear missile within a silo. Makarov's scientists and hackers reprogram the missile to launch at the Moon. The missile takes off and heads towards the Moon. Having completed their assignment, Makarov's Ultranationalists exfiltrate from the facility and evacuate. Ten minutes earlier, Space Marines Kyle Pierson, Michael Williams, Amanda Wolfe, and Micah Moyer are returning back to their barracks after successfully destroying an old spaceport above the Earth. They get showers and change their armor. While eating dinner, an alarm sounds. A general's voice comes over the loudspeaker. "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Captain Pierson, Sergeant Williams, Corporal Wolfe, and Private First Class Moyer please report to my office. All other Space Marines please report to the hangar and load into the transport craft." "Again with this shit?!" yells Wolfe as she throws her spoon down. Pierson, Williams, and Moyer stand up. Wofle shakes her head, stands up, and throws her tray across the mess hall. "Rage, much?" asks Williams with an arrogant smile. "Shut the fuck up," she says. The four Space Marines continue walking and eventually reach the general's office. "Yes, Sir?" asks Pierson. "Come in, come in. Please. Hurry," replies the general. The four Space Marines enter and stand at ease. "There's a crisis... an old Ark of Eden Military nuclear missile facility has been siezed by Makarov's Ultranationalists. They launched a missile at the Moon. It will impact the Moon in one hour. If it does, the Moon's gravitational fields will be disrupted. The Moon itself will impact the Earth, resulting in things worse than death. We're talking hideous body mutations, radiation poisoning, cooked from the inside out, and much more." "The sum of all fears," whispers Moyer. "I need you to go to the missile facility and apprehend Makarov and his leading scientists. We can't self-destruct the missile, as his scientists and hackers placed a code on the missile's computers." "We'll do it, Sir," replies Pierson. "Dismissed!" the general says. Pierson, Williams, Wolfe, and Moyer are given a personal transport craft and are flown to the compound. When they arrive, they immediately enter the control room, only to find that all of Makarov's Ultranationalists have evacuated the facility. "Dammit," Williams angrily says, "we're too late." "Uh, guys," begins Moyer, "look!". Pierson, Williams, and Wolfe face Moyer, and see a dozen zombies walking towards them. Wolfe pulls out her G18 and pulls the trigger. The bullets make quick work of the already half-mutilated zombies. Suddenly, more zombies begin tearing down barriers in the control room. "Arm yourselves," Pierson shouts, "We got a fight on our hands!". Enemies *Ark of Eden Military zombies - Ark of Eden Military zombies are the only type of zombie in the map. These zombies are former soldiers of the Ark of Eden Military. These zombies wear the old Ark of Eden Military outfit, which is stained with blood and wrinkled. These zombies' faces are cracked and pale, and their eyes glow light red. These zombies' behaviour is the same as regular zombies. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9mm *Parasite *Space Eagle 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *SMP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *GMP45 'Assault Rifles' *M15 *AAR *AUG *TAR-21 *AK-900 *SPAR-H *FAMAS G2 *M4A4 Carbine 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Triple-Barreled Shotgun 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M60X1 'Sniper Rifles' *M21 *Dragunov B 'Launchers' *RPE-2 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Nuclear Frag Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Perk-a-Colas *Stamin-Up *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups ''Coming soon... Trivia *The name of this map, "The Sum of All Fears", is inspired by the novel, game, and movie The Sum of All Fears.﻿ ﻿﻿ Category:The Sum of All Fears Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith